User talk:Omniverse Defenders
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Omniverse Defenders! Thanks for your edit to the Richard Grayson (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 19:27, November 26, 2010 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Azrael move You moved Michael Lane (New Earth) to Azrael (Michael Lane), noting the naming of Batman (Bruce Wayne)'s page. Normal naming conventions, "Real Name (Universe)", still apply, it's just that in some high profile cases - Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern - "Alias (Real Name)" is used to optimize search engine results. But all the other articles still link to them as "Real Name (Universe)", and apart from the pagename, it's still "Real Name (Universe)". By moving the page to Azrael (Michael Lane), you dislodged , not to mention, you emptied the Appearances and Images category, because they are linked to "Michael Lane (New Earth)/Appearances", not "Azrael (Michael Lane)/Appearances". Because of the intricate templates and "category magic", there's a special policy for renaming pages. You can suggest a move by adding at the top of the page, and providing your reasons at Category talk: Move. That way, after consensus is reached, a bot can move all the links to the new pagename. So that's, in short, why I reverted it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Scott Hi again, Scott. I'm guessing you're a bit new at editing wiki's, so another one for you. You are User:Omniverse Defenders. And User:Omniverse Defenders is your home on the wiki. Renaming it "Scott" moves it into the main article namespace, which isn't supposed to be - you're not a fictional character (I hope). You can't rename yourself on a wiki, because that would disrupt article history. So all your edits will be under the name User:Omniverse Defenders, not Scott or User:Scott. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 23:07, May 25, 2011 (UTC)